Nova Crystalis
by iv777
Summary: Crystal that build or destroy your world
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago at the very far far land above the sky beyond the planet across the stars there are one very enormous planet that live on it human. Human with amazingly gorgeous women and extremely handsome men on it with their awesome power respectively in their own respective guild and they can live a thousand years.

Every of them got their own guild identity according to their blood or decendent and carry their own culture.

On this planet, there are two very strong guild that so intimidating. They are Nova and Shinryu. Both got intimidating super power . The story of the prosper, power and safety laid on the crystals and its bearers respectively. But since the last battle of the goddess and gods, every of the crystals taken by the gods and the goddess to strike and kill the others. Most of the crystal use by them destroyed and broke into small pieces and gone. Only the most strong crytals left but spread on this planet without a trace. Only the strong bearer can call the crystals again no matter the bearer is good or evil. Both can use to build or to destroy again. Too may life has lost during the battle.

….

As every day the teenagers doing their routine respectively, some of the females gone to find wild fruits or flowers or herbs for their use everyday some males goes to their master to learned or practice their power.

This routine is common in this planet since almost every of them possess power of God and Goddess the different only whether its weak or strong power that entrusted to them.

Noctis and his friends went to Tidus place as always. Tidus as a great master, wise and great reference for whoever seek for knowledge, the Shinryu leader well known for being one of the awesome fighter.

Noctis well built body and handsome feature, ferocious and deathly fighter. He is always one of the warrior chooses to fight and killed the enemy. Always the best one which made the masters happy so he will always got special care and will always involved in a lot of special mission. He's doing his practice every day.

Being fine awesome fighter as a teenager making him hated by his enemy but still chases by the girls. Overwhelmed attention from the girls in the guild also outside the guild making him irritated. Currently he is with Stella almost always after his break up with Lunafreya. He was only in relationship with Lunafreya for two months when he started to felt bored with her and turned to Stella. Then he heard that Luna got another boyfriend named Hope Estheim which from another guild making him relieved. Noctis is happy for her new relationship while he realized that he was happy for his friendships with Stella and mostly he can avoid overwhelmed attention from the girls but never admitted that they're in relationship, just people assumed it, they're just a good friend who comfortable with each other.

However he tired to explain to them but then gave up as people keep thinking what they want to think. Noctis always told Stella that they're just a friend, he like her for being around and be one of their friends.

Just like every guild, Nova guild also have their own strong warrior fighters. Here they got ferocious fighter like Cid Raines, Fang and the others . Lightning also one of the strong fighter, her parent was the crystal bearer but the goddess took the crystal from them during the battle. They are the Pure Crystal bearer that ever open the power of crystal belong to the Goddess, her ancestor is praised for their service to the goddess which they can summon the goddess power as the guardian and unlocked the great power to maintain a great life and protection. The pink strong crystal now belong to Lightning as the Goddess return it back to her.

As deathly ferocious fighter that Lightning is, she have enchanted angelic beauty face, beautiful firm body and gorgeous intoxicating alluring move when she fight.

Stella went into the forest in search for a beautiful wild flowers for Noctis. She knew they are just friend but she secretly have feeling for Noctis but afraid to tell him. with smile on her face, she's trying to find the most beautiful flower that satisfied her to give to Noctis when she's home was unaware of the predator eyes that keep eyeing her movement and followed her. She already have a lot of beautiful wild flowers and ready to head home when she realized, something or someone was blocking her way, it's intimidating ugly monsters which slowly shifted into ferocious human form. She never encounter any of this before,she was scared and was hoping Noctis was there to save her but knowing she was alone with the enemy so she have no choice then just ready in her fighting stance to fight her enemy which is obviously look like sorceress.

Stella rapiers, knives and swords flew around her fast and started to pointed the one in front of her . She suddenly lunched on the enemy but the creature easily dodged the attacked, then the sorceress in front of her started to attacked "I'm done playing" she said.

with that she started rising her hand and summon her power and attacked Stella, her power so great and powerful for Stella to handle, her weapon shattered one by one into small pieces and gone with the air, some of them fell to the ground.

Stella watched her in disbelieved, she summoning her weapon again, her weapon flew and twirling harsh in rushed as mirroring their owner, she focus solely on her enemy. This attacked will be strong blow, she will die with one attacked. At the time I must immediately run after the blow to escape, Stella's plan in her head. She attacked, suddenly dark smoke emerged in front of them and all of her weapon fell to the ground, some of them were broke.

The sorcerer hand suddenly gripped and dragged Stella by her hair. She's in deep pain like she could feel her head almost off of her neck and she forcefully thrown to the grown. She scream in pain hoping there are anyone will save her, she wish for Noctis as she cried his name. She tried to stand but was punched hardly on the eye making her eye thumping in pain and she felt dizzy like being hit by a hard solid big rock and she stumble back lying on her back. She couldn't think straight after the blown and the unbearable pain . She just wanted to fight back to escape.

She hardly trying to stand up, but then she was hit with a strong blown on her stomach and she flew and the hit the three behind her hard and she fell face down on the ground, she couldn't breathe properly because of her face hitting the ground hard after she hit the three, she's crying in a lot of pain, she cough her blood out of her mouth painfully. She could feel her body burning in this ordeal, she's weaken because of the pain and sore all over her body, she calling for Noctis, her blood is smear all over her face.

Disoriented and in a lot of pain Stella could feel somebody lifted her body up. She thought her saviour but then her body was thrown up and she hit by something real hard on her stomach again making her scream hard and louder in unbearable pain with her hoarse voices because of too much screams and cries. She fell hardly to the ground and finally just lying down in pain and surrender.

Then she heard the horned from the sky seems alerted her opponent. With that the sorcerer said "I can't play any longer with you, we need to finished this fast, the others are waiting and they're not that patient ". Done saying that, The only thing Stella could remember was the strong unbearably hard blow sending her to hit the three again and as she fell down to the ground weakly and disoriented, unable to open her eyes , she heard some roaring, she could feel the hands all over her body touching her in pleasure, she tried to fight it but she was so weak and in between pleasure, she knows that it wasn't human, she could feel them sucking her intimate parts, licking her neck, kissing her lips, grabbing and squeezing her breasts, biting rocking and grinding on top of her, she just can groan in pain and panted when something hard, warm, long and big smoothly penetrated into her wet vagina before she's really passed out.

The human monster looking at their prey smiling with lust. As they are satiated with their sex and ritual. After they raped the unconscious Stella brutally they are leaving her with her ripped clothes in cool windy forest, broken, shame and brutally injured in the forest to die.

...

 _As usual, correct me if i'm wrong_


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile in Ultima guild ~_

Vanille look at Hope intently " you have a date with Luna tonight?" Vanille asked with wide eyes.

"yes I'll take her to the place we love the most, it is peaceful and it is a beautiful full moon tonight, pure romantic. You are the only one and the first to know about this Vanille , actually i'll propose to her." Hope said sheepishly.

"to the beach?" Vanille asked with her eyebrows twitch.

"yes" Hope said smiling happily.

itchiness in her heart remembering that she was the one that in Hope Esthiem heart before Lunafreya. Vanille actually was in relationship with Hope Esthiem and Cid Raines was in love with Vanille before she even knew it.

But when one day Hope decided to go to his fathers village outside the guild, he brought Lunafreya into the guild after been gone for two weeks. Vanille knew something is going on between them.

On Hope side the story, it started when he was on the way to visit his father when he found Lunafreya crying alone in the forest. It was heavy rain but she seems ignoring it. Hope just couldn't let the poor girl crying and alone, so he asked.

 _" I am sorry miss, but what are you doing here alone? " Hope asked Lunafreya politely._

 _Quiet….. but as Luna look at the person who asked her, their gaze immediately locked. Luna intrigue, Hope mesmerised letting their heart talking love with each other. Their hearts thumping fast and loud._

 _Lunafreya just keep quiet, embarrassing for what she feels in her heart toward the person in front of her. Since Hope unable to leave this girl alone in the forest in cool, windy and rain weather, he took her under the shade of the tree. Cool and wind get the best of them that made them snuggling with each other forgetting that they are a strangers._

 _That night when Hope is awake from his sleep and feel the warmness of Lunafreya body he tighten his hugs around her making her moved a bit and she open her eyes for the warmness that she felt. As she open her eyes, their eyes met, they hold their gaze again and Hope Lean forward when finally their lips met, they could feel the calm, warm and passionate. As their kiss grow into intimate and hotter, they deepen their kisses, their tongue exploring into each other desperately, their hand exploring wild to their partner body, their eyes close and savour every moment, Luna started panting and she moan at the pleasure and started dragging Hope lying on the ground, Hope immediately loose his clothes and Luna did the same but too little to slow so Hope immediately help her loose her clothes. They are sweating, lewd noises is heard, sound of the pumping, Luna and Hope is screaming in pleasure, rain is already stop leaving the groan, the scream and noises in pleasure as the panted in satisfied of Hope Esthiem and Lunafreya breaking the cool silent of night._

Vanille just smile even a little itchy in her heart but still happy for him and leave Hope alone planning for his proposing to Luna. Someone in her head that she miss and need to find him, her husband. They always protecting each other. They're soul mate they can feel each other situation. Cid will immediately rushed to her if he sense the danger overwhelmed her.

…..

She found her husband in practice arena field even it is huge but she still found her husband easily. Cid was practising his battle stance with snow, Zack, Lightning and Fang in group. She approached them, Cid watched her slowly getting closer. She approached Cid and immediately pulled him and they're kissed passionately, made the other making a noise.

" Guys! get a room " said Snow. " have some manner, we're practising battle here" said Fang laughing.

"gross!" zack said it with his wry smile

Lightning on the other hand unable to said anything but smile sheepishly.

 _Shinryu Clan ~_

Noctis is waiting for Stella the whole day, he knews her well she wouldn't missing for too long so he went to their master guild in hope to start the search on Stella in the forest since she told him before that she is looking for a herbs.

"master Tidus" he bow to the old man in front of him. Then he immediately told the old man about missing Stella and all the information needed to find her. By receiving the info Tidus immediately gather his warrior in search for Stella.

After a long hours of searching they're finally reached to the border and carefully avoiding to step in the border as they know the other clan is using magic on their land. Another man suddenly scream from far. " WE FOUND HER" all the man rushed to the voices. Stella is laying on the ground helpless not in beautiful way which will warm the heart but in a harsh condition, her head is bleeding, her body full of scratched as they took her to the healer of the guild, they're told that she have been raped brutally and got several of broken bone.

Tidus inspect on Stella and didn't recognize any magic but he found some sort off sign of chaos on her left shoulder, makes Tidus shiver.

While Noctis is enrage, knowing that one of his friend Stella was brutally injured and raped but he can't do anything with it.

After a few days Stella is awake and she was just quiet. The healer told her everything made her felt disgusted to herself. Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis visited her but she refused to talked to them and she refused to look at Noctis. Noctis finally gave up and stop visit as its also on the healer advice for the sake of Stella until her calm because she felt the visit was only to mocked her.

Within a month they heard some of the other villages attacked by some kind of monster which Tidus concerned growing bigger. At that night he told his wife Yuna because he knows Yuna also know about this. Yuna lived long a thousand years before Tidus. She was a sorcerer, she knows a lot of mystical legend. As they grew older together Yuna always told him about legendary creature.

Yuna told Tidus how to stop the mystical creature made by chaos.

"Tidus my dear husband, this creature can be defeated by chosen crystal bearer. The crystal, they are passed down from generation to generation. Even though they a several of family on this world got the crystal but you need to find only the pure crystal bearer and merge the power with another strong pure crystal to form the supernova power to stop chaos and send it to where it belong and destroy his culprit from this world. I believed they'll trying to find every crystal bearer, killed them or raped them just like they did to Stella. They've been in that darkness world, they hate human and they wanted to change this world into the darkness and open the way from the far away darkness creature and brought them into this world and make them own new darkness world just like their vow a thousands years ago.

the story of The attacked from mystical shape sifter legendary monsters which can transform into human form brought by people from different cult and guild made Tidus worried, the monsters not just attacked and killing but also raped whoever they want. Made the girls and the women around the planet scared and worried they even so strong and hard to beat. The worried get the best of Tidus so he gathered his strongest warriors, like Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis to prepare and protect the guild while he left to Ultima guild to asked for Cloud and his wife help in search for pure crystal bearer that he could possibly know where to find, because Tidus knew that he got one and brought him together.

**wish _you enjoy the read, thank you so much for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning ,Tifa ,Serah, Fang and Vanille was in the river to have some bath, relaxing and talking with each other when they heard, crashes around them, as they looked around they have surrounded by intimidating ugly monster. They've never thought this monsters breached the magic circle around their village and managed entering the village unnoticeable. Fortunately the group never prepared for any situation like this since they believe their village well protected by Cloud magic, they're wearing nothing but their under garment.

Lightning and the other immediately jumping out of the river with their magic and snapped their clothes on the small trees and wore them immediately on their wet under garment. Lightning managed to wore her leather skirt and her right hand cardigan but still struggling on the left when the monster attacking her. She dodged the attack and forgetting the attempt to wear her cardigan properly and attacked the monster ferociously till the monsters unwilling to move and dead, while the other did the same and they're doing very well specially for Fang and Vanille but as she turn to see Tifa the old woman is struggling, she was strong during her young age still strong but the aged get the best of her now that she is struggling, Lightning ran to her direction even she also worried for Serah but serah already got her help from Fang and Vanille, she's in good hand. Lightning summoned her Gunblade and shoot the monster which harassing Tifa, but another monsters attacked Lightning and they also summoned their swords, now Lightning clashing swords with the monsters. Vanille worried to see Lightning situation, she is surrounded by monsters, the monster seems gang up to attacked on Lightning but Vanille was also struggling, fighting with her own stubborn to die monster. Almost lost hope Vanille finally called her out " use your Blizt Light!" Vanille scream to remind her.

In remembering her power she use her blitz and lightning power surged from the sky to the monsters throwing them away from her. some is burned and die, but some are hurt too stubborn to back off and more to come appeared from nowhere. She then summoned her omega weapon she is desperately need to save herself in order to save Tifa too. She gracefully jump up high on the air so she can see the clear view of the monsters every where and use her blitz once in a while, she ran fast and dodged the monsters attacked while attacking them, she spinning forward and blast to knock the monsters down with her multiple attacked at once. Sometime she turn over backward in flight to avoid the attacked, sweep the enemy and sending them flaying into the air.

Since she use her energy a lot she started to get tired while the enemy keep emerging magically in front of them, the tiredness really bother her that made her reckless when one of the monsters managed to get close to her and scratched her arm with it's long sharp nails, she could feel the burning was also the first time she felt the hurt, she has never been hurt before. She bit Her lips for the pain. They are almost defeated when help is coming, the monsters in front of her that almost launched another attacked suddenly flown away and shattered just like the other .

She's wondering why the monsters seems gathering to make her a target and attacked her full with perseverance and determination.

Suddenly the voice order her… " use your crystal power ". Making her retuned from her deep thinking.

Then her savior hold both of her hands tightly, it was calming and Lightning focusing on her crystal power. The power bright pink and blue sparkling dusts emerging around the area and sending lightning bolt everywhere killing the demons making their body explode and disappeared .

When its all over Lightning got very tired and she passed out. Fortunately Noctis was there to catch her and pulled her into his arm, by seeing this scenario the group shows different reflections, Tifa and Vanille was amused, Fang is unable to content her feeling and plastered mischievous smile on her face, Serah in smiling sheepishly .

Serah and Lightning are the youngers among the group because they're still teenagers, while Tifa, Cloud wife is the eldest, like Yuna they have been living over a thousand years then Fang who married with Caius Ballad actually six hundred years older then Lightning and then Vanille a year younger then Fang who was married with Cid Raines. So everyone got some mischievous naughty thought in their head.

Cloud walked to Noctis and said "let me carry her" and extended his arms ready to take Lightning from Noctis arms, but Noctis refused politely at the old man wish, immediately stop Cloud on his track.

"are you going to carry her? Cloud asking dumbfounded by Noctis action. Noctis then just nod while his eyes wildly scanning Lightning figure with her undone clothes . " She's our people, maybe she will appreciate if we as her family and friend is the one who carry her home" Cloud reasoning.

 **"** its okay, I think she'll appreciate whoever carry her, let me do it master Cloud you need a rest, just lead the way" Noctis calmly said with his wry smile because Inside his teenage heart is cursing on Cloud " what an old pervert", but then he brushed that evil thought.

Tidus started worrying as he knows how stubborn Noctis is. He look at his fidgeted old friend and looked at Noctis eyes glimmered with determination .

Cloud looked at Noctis intently ready to challenge him but stop by Tifa which started sensing their tension. Tifa was amused by Noctis possessive behaviour over Lightning and found it cute. She share her mutual thought without knowing it with her other friends. She walked to her husband and persuaded him with her gently touch.

"it's okay my dare Cloud, he would take care of her well, let them be" as she looked at Noctis and Lightning still amusing.

Cloud cannot say much, but he thinking " _she is now on his possession, its better to let go for now, she will be find even she will be angry knowing she got carried by stranger"_ Cloud sighed and shrugged. He know Lightning like his own daughter.

Then she saw Noctis loosen a bit and about to move forward when Tifa called out.

"Just a moment boy" Tifa walked to Noctis and Lightning made Noctis fidgeted.

"relax, you seems ready to kill someone, I just want to make sure she is wearing her clothes properly, you need to help me. It is embarrassing for her to be brought home like this, you need to put her down. Let me help her do her clothes properly." as Tifa said as she approached them and explain her intention.

Noctis hesitated at the beginning but then he put Lightning down and the other came as Tifa signalled them to come.

Noctis look at Lightning chest which only covered by her little black tank top, beautifully showed her firm swollen breast. He swallow, he could feel his cheek a little burning so he turned away from the alluring view and calm himself.

Done doing what they need to do Noctis impatiently took her into his arms again and ready to carry her home

And Cloud is moving to lead the way home with his wife and thinking "oh boy … tomorrow must be new interesting day for Claire" and he smile evilly.

The group went home immediately and brought Lightning to the healer.


End file.
